


Колючка

by Azaru



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: На самом деле всё не так уж плохо. Конечно, природа — это не моя тема, и меня подташнивает от одного лишь вида из окна, но подруга матери оказалась классной женщиной. У них большой уютный дом, дружная семья. Есть только одно НО...
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 2





	Колючка

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Рози впорхнула на залитую солнцем кухню:  
— Всем доброе утро!  
Джису скользнула хмурым взглядом по рыжим косичкам и чужому воодушевлённому лицу.  
— Оно было добрым, пока кое-кто не заявился, — неразборчиво пробормотала она себе под нос и услышала, как от её слов захихикал младший брат Рози, сидевший поблизости.  
Мелкий пончик десяти лет отроду явно несильно жаловал свою сестру, и Джису, руководствуясь правилом «Враг моего врага — мой друг», подмигнула ему. Мальчишка довольно хрюкнул, после чего смущённо придвинул к ней банку с шоколадной пастой.  
— Нуна, так тосты будут намного вкуснее…  
Джису скромно улыбнулась, и пухляш тут же просиял в ответ.  
— Сынок, да ты у меня дамский угодник! — с восторгом заметила его мать, стоящая у плиты. — Поделился, да ещё и своей любимой едой…  
Договорить она не успела, мальчишка вспыхнул и с протяжным стоном «Ну мам!», выбежал с кухни.  
— Мам, правда, не дразни его, — попросила Рози, усаживаясь за стол напротив Джису. — Ты же знаешь, какой он чувствительный.  
Женщина лишь фыркнула на замечание старшей дочери и, выключив плиту, ловко переложила яичницу из сковородки на тарелку.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Рози, когда перед ней поставили завтрак, а затем несмело глянула на Джису: — Ты сегодня очень рано встала.  
— Угу, — без энтузиазма отозвалась Джису. Хотя у фразы было продолжение: «…потому что жить с тобой в одной комнате — это настоящий отстой!», но в присутствии подруги своей матери, тёти Су Мин, она благоразумно придержала полную версию при себе.  
Рози поёрзала на стуле, явно собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но Джису полностью проигнорировала её. Взяв в руки свой телефон, она сосредоточила внимание на нём. Как и думала, подруги уже успели завалить её новыми сообщениями. Общая болталка с Дженни и Лисой была открыта круглосуточно, ведь их дружба не знала выходных и не считалась с расстоянием. Пробежавшись глазами по последним сообщениям, она быстро влилась в разговор.  
_Дженни: Слушай Су, а в жизни здание Сиднейской Оперы такое же красивое, как и на фотках?  
Джису: Без понятия, я не была там. Видимо, я забыла вам сказать — эта семья живёт на самой окраине…  
Дженни: Сиднея?  
Лиса: Канберры?  
Джису: Пфф, если бы… На окраине Австралии! Я в какой-то глуши, куда ни глянь, вокруг один лишь лес.  
Дженни: Офигеть! Ну твоя мать и чума! Как она могла заслать тебя туда?!_  
Джису вздохнула. Её мать была настоящей карьеристкой, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что она приняла предложение поучаствовать в съёмках очередной «очень важной для всего человечества» документалки, а на время своей командировки, рассчитанной на год, отослала дочь к близкой подруге в Австралию.  
Джису бесилась, закатывала истерики, даже пыталась устроить голодовку в знак протеста, но мать была непреклонна. Конечно, она могла бы отправить её жить к отцу, но тот ни разу этого не предложил, пока они разговаривали по телефону. Джису сделала зарубку на сердце и, как всегда, проглотила свою обиду. Впрочем, она и сама не горела желанием переезжать к нему. Ей было 7 лет, когда отец окончательно ушел из семьи. Решение, за которое она, даже будучи ребёнком, старалась никого не винить. Её мать была той ещё штучкой, и Джису, как никто другой, знала, что тяжело быть частью жизни того, кто одержим одной лишь своей работой, считая именно профессию, а не семью, главным предназначением в жизни. В итоге отец не выдержал и нашёл себе другую. Женщину, для которой смог стать центром вселенной…  
Джису же после их развода никто новых родителей не выдал, и ей просто пришлось смириться со своей второстепенной ролью для них обоих. С детства кочуя по родне и друзьям своей вечно занятой матери, иногда она гостила и в новой семье отца. Но чем взрослее становилась, тем болезненнее было её пребывание там. Чувствуя себя чужеродным объектом в их доме, как если бы её удочерили лишь на выходные, Джису была не в силах расслабиться, притворяясь кем-то другим. Более милым, дружелюбным и улыбчивым ребёнком. Боясь быть собой настоящей перед отцом, уже в 8 лет Джису облачилась в броню из постоянного контроля эмоций и действий, но родитель не чувствовал подвоха. Отец трепал её по волосам, сводная сестра делилась игрушками, а мачеха снисходительно улыбалась. Всё было прекрасно. Все счастливы. Джису могла продержаться там день, два, может, даже неделю… Но год? Нет, она бы не вынесла подобной пытки. Лучше чужие люди, лучше неизвестность, лучше Австралия.  
Неделю назад отец позвонил ей перед самой дорогой и пожелал счастливого перелёта. Его голос звучал тоскливо в телефонной трубке, когда он обмолвился о том, что будет скучать по ней. Настолько, что Джису почти поверила в эту сладкую ложь.  
_Лиса: Су, мне так жаль, провести целый год в какой-то глухомани. Ты ведь даже зелёный цвет на дух не переносишь…  
Джису: На самом деле всё не так уж плохо. Конечно, природа — это не моя тема, и меня подташнивает от одного лишь вида из окна, но подруга матери оказалась классной женщиной. У них большой уютный дом, дружная семья. Единственное…  
Лиса: Единственное?..  
Дженни: Боже, Су, только не начинай снова эту пластинку! Серьёзно, если я ещё хотя бы раз услышу это имя на букву «Р», то точно рехнусь! Ты там уже целую неделю, но только и делаешь, что говоришь о ней. Это ненормально, суперстранно и совсем не похоже на тебя…_  
Джису оторвалась от телефона и посмотрела на Рози. Та, почувствовав на себе взгляд, отвлеклась от завтрака и подняла голову. Стоило ей растянуть губы в теплой улыбке, как Джису тут же передёрнуло.  
_Джису: Но я правда ненавижу её!_  
_Лиса: Слушай, ты у нас тоже далеко не подарочек. Может, не всё так плохо, как ты описываешь, и просто нужно узнать эту Рози получше?_  
_Дженни: Точняк, Су! Не будь такой противной, если не забыла, то мы с тобой вообще при первой встрече почти подрались в туалете YG после кастинга. Славные деньки были… В общем, дай девчонке шанс, подружись с ней!_  
Джису сдвинула брови. Её подруги понятия не имели, о чём говорят. Узнать получше? Подружиться? Нет уж. У неё не было ни малейшего желания сближаться с Рози. Достаточно было вспомнить их первую встречу. Рыжий вихрь, бегом спускающийся по лестнице, чтобы поприветствовать гостью из Кореи, неприкрытый жгучий интерес в светящихся глазах, стройное тело, пропитанное энтузиазмом и нетерпением. Рози тогда, не задумываясь, вторглась в её личное пространство, но Джису была не готова к такому всепоглощающему дружелюбию. Что-то в ней восстало против этой незнакомки. Особенно, когда та накрыла её руку своей ладонью под предлогом помочь с чемоданом. В тот момент, когда их кожа соприкоснулась, Джису словно пронзило молнией. Резко отдёрнув руку, она сделала два шага назад, яро очерчивая границу между ними.  
Странно и нелогично, но впервые ей настолько сильно не понравился человек. Даже к Дженни у неё не было такой неприязни на начальных этапах соперничества, а ведь у них была настоящая война, в которой никто не скупился на взаимные оскорбления. Рози же, напротив, была милашкой, и из кожи вон лезла, чтобы понравиться ей, но Джису не могла пересилить себя, даже чтобы просто поговорить с ней. Или ответить на бесчисленные глупые и восторженные вопросы. Они делили одну комнату на двоих, но Джису там практически не появлялась, предпочитая слоняться по остальной части большого дома. Но от себя не спрятаться. Даже если она мастерски избегала Рози, то было крайне трудно провернуть то же самое с собственными мыслями. Те так и норовили поддаться рыжему вихрю…  
Дженни правильно подметила, вся эта странная одержимость была совсем не похожа на Джису. А ещё смущало жгучее неконтролируемое чувство, когда она просто смотрела на Рози. Джису обозначила его для себя, как ненависть. Именно поэтому ей страшно было воспользоваться советом подруг. Что если, попробовав сблизиться с Рози, она выяснит, что её чувство больше, чем ненависть? А, возможно, и вовсе не она…  
— Мам, ты уже на работу? — удивилась Рози.  
Её голос вывел Джису из ступора, и она тоже посмотрела на мельтешения женщины.  
— Да, надо спешить. Сегодня твой отец уехал в заповедник первым. Опять какой-то турист полез, куда не следовало… — женщина уже приготовилась горестно вдыхать, как, вспомнив о чём-то важном, хлопнула в ладоши. Джису улыбнулась, мамина подруга была рассеянной и вечно переключалась с одной темы на другую, но это было, скорее, частью её очарования, чем недостатком. — Кстати! Звонил мистер Эванс, просил передать, что твой сегодняшний урок по вокалу отменяется. Его собака заболела… или это была кошка?  
Рози покачала головой:  
— У него попугай, сколько раз говорить.  
— В любом случае, у тебя нарисовался свободный день, — при этих словах женщина посмотрела на Джису. — Вот и воспользуйся им, чтобы сводить нашу гостью куда-нибудь, Джису уже неделю дома сидит.  
Увидев, как мигом переменилась в лице их «гостья», тётя Су Мин хихикнула, очень напоминая своего сына в этот момент. Джису смутилась. Мамина подруга прекрасно знала, что они с её дочерью не поладили, но женщину это почему-то забавляло, вместо того чтобы вызывать негодование или раздражение. Джису терялась, неужели в этой семье её принимали такой, какая она есть? Пожалуй, слишком поспешный вывод.  
— В общем, развлекайтесь, девочки, только не переубивайте друг друга, хорошо? — она подмигнула им. — Младшего я забираю с собой, по дороге закину его к Смитам. Он любит играть с их близнецами, — она продолжала говорить уже из коридора. — Всё, мы убежали. Не скучайте.  
— Хорошего дня, мам! — громко крикнула Рози ей вдогонку.  
После того, как они остались на кухне вдвоём, на пару минут воцарилась тишина. Джису спокойно работала челюстями, поглощая свой завтрак, а Рози пыталась выглядеть невозмутимой, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы не коситься на неё. Но в итоге не выдержала и заговорила.  
— Я собираюсь прогуляться до старой оранжереи. Это в лесополосе, которая за домом, идти, конечно, порядочно, но оно того стоит, там очень красиво. Не хочешь со мной?  
Рози и лес… что вообще может быть хуже этого?  
— Нет, — отрезала Джису.  
Отодвинув со скрипом свой стул, она поднялась на ноги и, подхватив пустую тарелку, отнесла ту в раковину. Когда Джису закончила с нехитрой задачей по мытью посудины, то обнаружила что, Рози молча вышла с кухни и поднялась к себе в комнату. Испытав облегчение, Джису с удобством устроила своё тело на диване в гостиной и незаметно для себя самой вырубилась. Как прилетела, она ещё ни разу нормально не спала. Но и сегодня, видимо, была не судьба.  
У хрупкой Рози была дебильная привычка чересчур громко спускаться по деревянной лестнице. Услышав знакомый шум, Джису поморщилась, но лишь решительнее обхватила руками диванную подушку. Рыжая не сможет разрушить её сон. Ни-за-что.  
— Привет Джо! Ты дома?  
Всё ещё отказываясь открыть глаза, Джису скрипнула зубами:  
— Блин, неужели обязательно так громко орать в трубку, когда просто с кем-то разговариваешь.  
Не подозревая о чужом раздражении Рози, продолжила общаться с другом на чистом английском:  
— Джо, я хочу сделать _это_ сегодня. Всё ведь в силе? Отлично! Тогда, встречаемся у статуи ангела через час. Ой, да ладно тебе, не ной, от твоего дома это всего лишь десять минут на велике по тропе. И да, возьми плед, на нём всё-таки удобнее…  
После того, как входная дверь хлопнула, Джису ещё какое-то время продолжала лежать, радуясь тому факту, что осталась в полном одиночестве. Но тут до неё стал доходить смысл ранее услышанных слов.  
_«Джо, я хочу сделать **это** сегодня.»_  
На самом деле, под _этим_ могло подразумеваться множество вещей, но Джису думала лишь об одной. Вполне возможной. Если, конечно, Джо окажется симпатичным парнем…  
— Это не моё дело, — Джису изо всех сил замотала головой. — Пускай эта малолетка делает, что хочет. Мне плевать.  
_«И да, возьми плед, на нём всё-таки удобнее…»_  
Джису отчаянно зарылась лицом в подушку, но с губ всё равно слетел приглушённый стон. Услужливый мозг подкидывал весьма яркие реалистичные картинки, которые она не желала видеть. Рыжие волосы разметались по траве, милое личико морщится от боли, пока парень по имени Джо, навалившись всем весом, придавливает хрупкое тело к земле…  
— Чёртова Рози! — взвыла Джису. Остервенело откинув от себя подушку, она поднялась на ноги и побежала в коридор. Всё, что собиралась сделать Рози — это её личное дело, и Джису прекрасно это понимала, пока поспешно обувала кеды и, выбежав на улицу, наугад неслась к лесополосе, находящейся за домом. На самом деле, ей нечем было оправдать своё беспокойство за девчонку, которую она якобы сильно ненавидит. Если только своей симпатией к тёте Су Мин. Вряд ли маминой подруге понравится новость о том, что её пятнадцатилетняя дочь решила (предположительно) лишиться девственности рядом с какой-то статуей ангела. И всё из-за того, что занятие по вокалу отменили.  
— Мистер Эванс, надеюсь, ваш попугай сдох, — в сердцах пожелала Джису, заходя в тень ненавистного леса. — И вы вместе с ним!  
Сколько шагов она успела сделать? Десять? Двадцать? Прежде чем почувствовать такой знакомый тошнотворный ужас, заполняющий без остатка. Сердце Джису забилось с дикой скоростью, грудь сжало от страха. Зелёный цвет, её враг на протяжении многих лет, окружал и нещадно давил. Джису пришлось остановиться и зажмуриться.  
«Привет, Паника, давно не виделись! К слову сказать, я совсем не скучала…» — язвительно подумала она и тут же поплатилась за собственную дерзость. Учащённое дыхание окончательно сбилось, и она испуганно всхлипнула, а перед глазами стал мелькать калейдоскоп из прошлого.  
_Джису пять лет, и родители, которые в кои-то веки проводили свои выходные мало того, что вместе, так ещё и поддались на уговоры дочери отправиться в горы. Мать-режиссёр вооружилась любимой видеокамерой, отец-фотохудожник — стареньким раритетным фотоаппаратом. Маленькая Джису была в центре внимания.  
— Она, как вылитая кельтская принцесса! — смеялся отец, наводя на дочь объектив фотоаппарата.  
— Точно, — лучисто улыбаясь, согласилась мать, снимая обоих своих домочадцев на камеру. В их семейном архиве было слишком мало материала, и, воспользовавшись моментом, женщина пыталась восполнить пробелы…  
Джису понятия не имела, что представляет из себя «кельтская», но слово «принцесса» ей польстило. Отец действительно полдня нёс её на своих плечах, словно какую-то вельможу, пока они поднимались на вершину, а затем уже наверху учил стрелять деревянными стрелами из настоящего лука, который прихватил с собой для развлечения. И хотя силы в маленьких ручках Джису оказалось недостаточно, всё равно это было захватывающим приключением. Почти, как у Робин Гуда из мультика…  
— Кошелёк или жизнь? — театрально нахмурив брови, спросила она уже, кажется, в десятый раз. Родители рассмеялись, хотя и не так задорно, как когда услышали эту фразу в первый раз полчаса назад.  
— Милая, а теперь замри-и… — попросил отец. — Папа сейчас сделает свой лучший снимок для своей предстоящей выставки!  
Джису сделала, как он велел, с усердием натягивая тетиву и воинственно смотря в даль. Маленькая муза не могла подвести своего папу. Но волшебный момент был испорчен матерью.  
— В следующую среду я улетаю в Исландию на четыре месяца, — как бы невзначай обмолвилась женщина, стараясь не смотреть на мужа. Рука отца дрогнула, снимок был загублен.  
— Что? И ты говоришь об этом мне только сейчас?! Чёрт, а я-то думал, почему ты так легко согласилась провести с нами целый день…  
— Вот только не надо здесь строить из себя отца года. Ты помешан на своей работе не меньше моего. Думаешь, я не догадалась, для чего ты притащил этот дурацкий лук сюда? Так низко использовать собственную дочь, честное слово…  
— Низко — это быть такой паршивой матерью и женой…  
— Эта паршивая жена, между прочим, зарабатывает в два раза больше тебя и содержит всю семью!  
— Вот значит, как ты заговорила…  
В сторону Джису больше никто не смотрел, но она всё ещё продолжала упрямо держать тяжёлый лук и натягивать тетиву. Пальцы пронзала режущая боль, по щекам катились слёзы.  
— Мам… пап… долго мне ещё так стоять? — спросила она тихим дрожащим голосом, но к ней так никто и не повернулся. Родители продолжали самозабвенно кричать друг на друга, щедро разбрасываясь взаимными упрёками. Джису посмотрела на зелёные верхушки деревьев, зловеще раскачивающиеся из стороны в сторону от налетевшего на них ветра, и почувствовала, как начинает задыхаться. Лук выпал из рук, и она потеряла сознание…_  
— Успокойся, — прохрипела Джису севшим голосом. Вернувшись в настоящее, она обхватила себя за плечи онемевшими пальцами. Самым неприятным в этом чёртовом расстройстве было то, что тебе, казалось, не хватит воздуха, и ты в итоге умрёшь, задохнувшись. Но она ведь знала, что это совсем не так. — Тебе давно не пять лет. Это всего лишь лес с его грёбаными деревьями и ветром. Дыши! Ты можешь…  
Собственный голос звучал неуверенно, но следуя совету детского психолога, данному, кажется, вечность назад, она сосредоточилась на этих хрупких словах, а затем и на своём дыхании. Вдох и медленный выдох. Ещё раз. И ещё. Вот так. Ничего сложного. В конце концов, от панической атаки не умирают. Ей семнадцать, и она может перебороть эту хрень хотя бы на некоторое время.  
Джису открыла глаза. Как оказалось, момент был подходящим. Далеко впереди между деревьев мимолётной вспышкой полыхнуло пятно рыжего цвета. В том, что это была Рози, сомнений не возникало. Значит, Джису не ошиблась с выбранным направлением. Но теперь ей предстояло решить, что с этим, собственно, делать дальше. Окликнуть девчонку, тем самым обнаружив себя и выдав ей свою заинтересованность в ситуации, или вернуться домой, послав всё к такой-то матери? Джису забраковала оба варианта.  
Шумно вдохнув побольше воздуха в свою грудь, она упрямо последовала за Рози. Крайне глупый и необдуманный поступок с учётом только что еле сдержанной панической атаки и высокой вероятностью того, что её накроет новая. Но Джису была упряма, она хотела лично убедиться в том, что Рози действительно что-то угрожает (даже если это её собственная малолетняя глупость) и только в этом случае что-то предпринять. Меньше всего на свете хотелось открывать свои истинные чувства перед надоедливой пятнадцатилетней девчонкой. Поэтому, если выяснится, что Джису ошиблась, поторопившись со своими ~~пошлыми~~ смелыми выводами, она просто по-тихому свалит. По крайней мере, таков был план.  
Джису не стала усложнять его мыслями о том, как будет возвращаться обратно, когда это понадобится. Ведь пока она тайком кралась за Рози, то совершенно не запоминала дорогу, по которой идёт. Более того, даже не пыталась. Для этого нужно было бы, как минимум, концентрировать своё внимание на чём-то ещё кроме своего «объекта преследования», а Джису сейчас отрицала даже само существование зелёного цвета. Как вокруг, так и в природе в целом. Может, и иррационально, зато пока что помогало справиться с тревожным чувством, закрученным в тугой узел, коварно притаившийся внизу живота. Она знала, стоит упустить контроль, как он тут же её задушит…  
Джису полностью сосредоточилась на рыжей точке, то отчётливо мелькавшей впереди, то исчезающей на какое-то время из виду, но затем всегда возникающей снова, словно маяк. Наверное, такое напряжённое состояние можно было бы сравнить с трансом. Углубившись в процесс слежки, она не сразу смогла понять, что они уже прибыли на место, выйдя к небольшой солнечной поляне. В итоге она чуть глупо не спалилась. Но сумев вовремя заметить старенький велосипед с голубой рамой, который был брошен прямо посреди тропы, Джису поспешно отступила на несколько шагов назад и нырнула обратно за пышный кустарник. Скрыв своё присутствие от Рози и её дружка, она похвалила себя за быструю реакцию и, аккуратно отодвинув мешающуюся ветку, внимательно всмотрелась в происходящее.  
Если бы не её фобия, то эту маленькую полянку, что открывалась взору, она описала бы словом «живописная» или даже «умиротворённая».  
— А ещё дохрена странная… — еле слышно пробормотала Джису, пялясь на красивую статую ангела, находящуюся ровно в центре поляны. Грустного ангела практически скрывало «платье» из обвивающего плюща, что только добавляло загадочности месту. Джису скривила губы. — Ну просто идеальный уединённый островок для свиданок.  
Напротив ангела, уже скрываясь в тени деревьев, стояло старое кресло. Практически развалившись от времени и неблагоприятных условий, некогда предмет мебели из чьей-то гостиной, теперь стал домом для бархатистого мха, который покрывал всю его поверхность. Неужели кто-то специально притащил это кресло сюда, чтобы можно было, сидя в нём, любоваться статуей ангела? Джису покачала головой над своей версией. На самом деле, ей было не так уж и любопытно получить подтверждение или опровержение своим соображениям по этому поводу. Переводя взгляд на «голубков», ради которых сюда и припёрлась, она отметила про себя, что Рози выглядит по-другому, нежели за завтраком. Домашний костюм сменился на симпатичный бирюзовый сарафан, ещё девчонка успела расплести косички, что позволило длинным рыжим волосам спускаться красивыми волнами по хрупким плечам. Неудивительно, что та была, словно сигнальная ракета для неё в лесу. Рози выглядела ярко, но от её образа так и веяло нежностью… Ай! Джису поморщилась, самолично больно ущипнув себя в руку. Нужно было заткнуть свой внутренний голос, склонный к розовым соплям в сахарном сиропе.  
— Да нет же, Джо! — рассмеялась Рози. — Плед нужно расстелить возле статуи, а не за ней. Отдай, лучше я сама сделаю. А ты пока установи камеру.  
Какая ещё на хрен камера?! Удивлённо расширив глаза, Джису принялась наблюдать за коренастым парнем, которого ей, кстати, так и не удалось нормально рассмотреть. Он всё время находился к ней спиной, да ещё и его лицо пряталось под капюшоном серой бесформенной толстовки.  
Джо подошёл к своему рюкзаку и действительно достал оттуда камеру вместе с раскладной подставкой к ней. Установив треногу на нужной высоте, Джо водрузил на неё камеру, закрепляя. Рози к этому времени расстелила лёгкий клетчатый плед на траве и, опустившись на него, кокетливо посмотрела в объектив.  
— Как я выгляжу?  
Джо молча вытянул руку с оттопыренным пальцем вверх.  
— Ну Джо-о-о! — заканючила Рози. — Это очень важно для меня. Ты же знаешь, что это мой первый раз…  
Неужели эта глупая девчонка правда решила лишиться девственности, снимая весь процесс на камеру. Она совсем двинутая?!  
Джо отлепился от камеры и подошёл к Рози, наклонившись, он заключил девчонку в объятья, после чего принялся что-то тихо шептать. Джису от подобного зрелища закусила свою нижнюю губу практически до крови. Эмоция, что пронзила её, была новой и чуждой. Яркая вспышка из бешенства и ревности всего за секунду подчистую лишила контроля над собой. Джису вышла из своего укрытия.  
— Убери от неё свои лапы, извращуга, — процедила она на вполне сносном английском, на ходу пиная подставку с камерой. Парочка вздрогнула. Рози подняла голову и обомлела.  
— Джису? Что ты здесь дела…  
Она окинула её таким бешеным взглядом, что девчонка испуганно замолчала. Джо как раз убрал от неё свои клешни, но прежде, чем успел обернуться, получил удар в спину. Джису не церемонилась и не сдерживалась, вложив в ногу всю свою силу, хотя было понятно, что ей никогда не победить парня. Джо вскрикнул, заваливаясь на бок, а Рози завизжала.  
— Джису, что ты делаешь? Совсем рехнулась?!  
Проигнорировав её, Джису опустилась рядом с парнем:  
— А ну иди сюда, придурок!  
Джо вздрогнул и, инстинктивно закрываясь ладонями принялся… вопить. Совсем по-девчачьи. Джису удивлённо замерла, а в следующее мгновение быстро стянула с него капюшон. Твою-то мать… На Джису смотрели испуганные голубые глаза. Женские глаза.  
— Джоанна, Джоанна, — затараторила Рози, пытаясь успокоить свою, гмм, подругу. — Не бойся… — она осторожно погладила её по плечу и недовольно покосилась на Джису: — Я знаю эту полоумную.  
Полоумную? Ну спасибо. Джису поднялась на негнущихся ногах и отошла от них, слушая ровный голос Рози, полный сочувствия.  
— Поверь, тебе больше ничего не угрожает. Я уверена, что всё это лишь недоразумение…  
Джо, которая оказалась в итоге Джоанной, оклемалась от первого шока и принялась жалобно шмыгать носом. Боже, только не слёзы. Джису нервно провела рукой по волосам, понимая, как сильно облажалась.  
— Слушай Джо, — помявшись, всё-таки заговорила она. — То есть Джоанна, верно? — девушка посмотрела на неё с опаской, но всё-таки кивнула. — Мне жаль. Я приняла тебя за другого, эм… человека. Извини.  
Джису так же коротко кивнула и поспешила прочь с этой проклятой поляны, где, кажется, даже статуя ангела источала немой упрёк в её сторону. Но не тут-то было… Рози догнала её и, схватив за руку, развернула к себе лицом.  
— И это всё?! — глаза девчонки метали молнии.  
— Я извинилась, — сухо ответила Джису, высвобождая своё запястье из чужой хватки.  
— Ты приняла мою подругу за другого человека? — скептически спросила Рози. — В лесу. В четырёх километрах от моего дома. В чужой стране, где никого не знаешь. Серьёзно? Я реально должна поверить в этот бред?  
— Мне плевать, во что ты веришь, а во что нет.  
— Как ты вообще здесь оказалась? Ты же отказалась идти со мной…  
Джису молча смотрела на неё.  
— И что ты там кричала про извращенца? — продолжила возмущаться Рози. — За каким-то чёртом пнула камеру Джо… Ты сумасшедшая? — Джису лишь усмехнулась, а Рози, умолкнув, задумалась над собственными вопросами. Через пару мгновений девчонка выдала, догадавшись: — Ты приняла Джоанну за парня! И поэтому… ты подумала, что мы с ней… — Рыжая оборвала своё бормотание и неожиданно радостно просияла: — Ты волновалась обо мне!  
Рози вцепилась в неё восхищённо-восторженным взглядом. Можно подумать, Джису ей тут мешок с подарками вручила, а не подруге чуть хребет не сломала. Чёрт. Всю неделю она старалась быть максимально отчуждённой и холодной по отношению к девчонке, но в итоге сама же всё и испортила… Джису почти застонала, представив, как назойливость рыжей совершенно выйдет из-под контроля.  
Она устало потёрла лицо:  
— Рози.  
— Да?  
— Иди к чёрту.  
Джису знала, что дальнейшее её поведение иначе, как бегством, назвать было нельзя. Воспользовавшись чужим замешательством, она нырнула обратно в лес и прежде, чем девчонка успела её остановить, быстро свернула с основной тропы налево. Она думала, что это верное направление, но, когда через час безрезультатных скитаний наткнулась на бурную речушку, поняла, что окончательно заблудилась.  
Не время для веселья, но у Джису вырвался смешок. Возможно, она и правда сумасшедшая. Поддавшись какому-то внутреннему капризу, она скинула с себя кеды, стянула носки и, закатав джинсы, ступила на большой камень, выступающий из воды. Вот так, маневрируя и пытаясь сохранить равновесие, переступая с одного скользкого прохладного булыжника на другой, она сумела добраться до середины реки.  
— Джису, стой!  
Обернувшись на крик, она с трудом удержалась на камне.  
— Нет! — вскрикнула Рози, непонятно откуда взявшаяся на берегу вместе с Джо. Видимо, они всё-таки искали её. — Замри! Ты можешь упасть!  
— Да чего ты переполошилась-то, — хмыкнула Джису, всё ещё покачиваясь. — Вон, твоя подружка явно не против, чтобы я окунулась…  
У Джоанны реально был кровожадный вид, она явно мстительно предвкушала, что Джису плюхнется в ледяную воду. Рози одарила подругу колким взглядом, и та под ним стыдливо вспыхнула. Джису приказала себе не слишком радоваться этой сценке.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — сказала Рози таким тоном, будто имела дело с несмышлёным ребёнком. — Здесь очень сильное течение и не так мелко, как ты думаешь, — она вздохнула. — Пожалуйста, не делай резких движений…  
— Таких? — весело поинтересовалась Джису, наклонившись вниз и конечно же, чуть ли не падая. Джису и сама не знала, почему продолжает творить глупости перед рыжей.  
— Чёрт, Джису! — раздражённо завопила Рози. — Это опасно!  
Глупая девчонка. Не понимает, что «опасно» звучит для неё слишком привлекательно. Особенно сейчас, когда хочется просто исчезнуть. Прыгнуть в эту опасность и наконец-то раствориться за ненадобностью. Перестать быть ношей для матери-карьеристки, сбагрившей её на год в Австралию, и для отца, у которого уже давно другая семья…  
— Так, стой где стоишь, — приказала Рози. — Я иду к тебе.  
— Чего? — удивилась Джису. — Это ещё зачем?  
Рози не ответила, лишь быстро что-то сказала протестующей Джо, а затем, сняв свою обувь, ступила на первый выступающий камень. Расставив руки в стороны для равновесия, девчонка двинулась к ней. Джису посмотрела на бурлящий поток воды и впервые подумала, что река действительно не выглядит такой уж безобидной.  
— Эмм, Рози… не нужно этого делать. Как ты и сказала, это может быть опасно.  
Девчонка улыбнулась.  
— Значит признаёшь, что волнуешься за меня?  
Джису нервно качнула головой:  
— Ничего я не собираюсь признавать, Цветочек.  
Рози фыркнула, услышав такое прозвище, и подняла на неё весёлый взгляд.  
— Ты такая зануда, Колючка, — не осталась рыжая в долгу. К этому моменту она перепрыгнула на соседний с Джису камень и, восстановив равновесие, протянула ей руку: — Только и делаешь, что постоянно отталкиваешь меня. Но знаешь, что?  
Их пальцы почти соприкоснулись.  
— Что?  
— Ты всё равно нравишься мне, Ким Джису…  
Рози не закончила фразу. Вдруг поскользнувшись в сторону, она сорвалась с булыжника и стала падать в воду. Под испуганный визг Джоанны, Джису почувствовала, как её накрывает самый сильный приступ паники за всю ею жизнь. И впервые тому была причиной не зелёный, а рыжий цвет…

***  
— Ну же, Джису! — весело подначивала Рози, делая очередной снимок. — Улыбнись! Что за страдания на всех фотках…  
— Ага, — Джису надулась ещё сильнее. — Это не ты сидишь в дурацком платье с воротничком, дурацкими хвостиками, прислонившись к этому…  
— Дай угадаю, — хохотнула рыжая девчонка. — Дурацкому плющу?  
Джису усмехнулась:  
— Именно!  
— Ладно, со снимками закончили, — миролюбиво согласилась Рози, подходя и протягивая ей свою руку, чтобы помочь встать на ноги. — Я просто хотела, чтобы у тебя была память об этих местах.  
— В таком случае, нам следует фотографировать не меня, а тебя, Цветочек, — хмыкнула Джису, задерживая её руку в своей чуть дольше, чем это было необходимо.  
Они обменялись понимающим, почти интимным взглядом, и Джо, наблюдающая за ними со стороны, сделала вид, что её сейчас вырвет. Джису показала ей язык, на что блондинка покачала головой и закатила голубые глаза к небу такого же оттенка. На самом деле, они уже давно сдружились, лишь изредка дразня друг друга по привычке. Именно Джоанна помогла им тогда с Рози выбраться из воды. Если бы не она, Джису боялась даже думать о последствиях, когда будучи отстойным пловцом, преодолев панику, кинулась следом за Рози в реку…  
Тот день, год назад, стал переломным для неё — она взглянула на рыжую макушку впереди и почувствовала привычное тепло, разливающееся внутри — стал переломным для них обоих.  
— Рози, зачем тащить нас в оранжерею? — привычно недовольным тоном поинтересовалась Джису, вглядываясь в огромный замок из стекла и металла, возвышающийся на пригорке. Старая заброшенная оранжерея, в которой они часто зависали была прикольным местом, но сейчас ей явно не до этого. — У меня нет времени, надо ещё чемодан собрать…  
Последние слова были откровенным враньём. Чемодан она собрала ещё вчера. Просто хотелось провести свой последний день в Австралии наедине с Рози в их комнате, занимаясь более приятными вещами, нежели таскаться по лесу и другим «памятным местам».  
Не сказать, что расстройство Джису полностью ушло, иногда на неё всё так же накатывали приступы паники, но теперь в такие моменты рядом с ней всегда находилась Рози. Крепко сжимая её руку, она рассказывала ей всякие истории, чтобы отвлечь. Например, о той статуе ангела посреди поляны. Как оказалось, её изготовил хозяин оранжереи в память о своей погибшей жене, а его дети поставили ему кресло в тени, чтобы он мог спокойно любоваться ею в свои последние месяцы жизни. Насколько Джису знала, после его смерти дети завещали все земли заповеднику…  
— Колючка-а, ну не нуди-и, — зазвенел смех Рози. Девчонка подбежала к ней и, схватив под локоть, потащила вперёд к зданию. — Неужели не хочется попрощаться с местом, где мы впервые поцеловались? — Джису покосилась на Джо, но та не понимала корейского. — Завтра ты улетишь, и кто знает, когда ещё сможешь побывать тут…  
Она остановила её, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Вот именно, Рози, — процедила Джису, на секунду теряя контроль над своими эмоциями. Её упадническое настроение засквозило в каждом слове. На самом деле, ещё вчера стоило больших усилий не разреветься, как идиотке, пока она собирала вещи… — Завтра я улетаю, и мы увидимся только через полгода, когда ты приедешь в Корею вместе с матерью. Я не хочу прощаться ни с этим местом, ни, тем более, с тобой. Ты понимаешь?  
Улыбка Рози сдулась.  
— Прости меня.  
— Иди сюда, — Джису притянула её к себе, наплевав на Джо. Обычно они старались не смущать подругу, но тут был особый случай. Рози ткнулась ей носом в шею и вздохнула. — Тебе не за что извиняться, — Джису успокаивающе погладила ладонями по её хрупкой спине. — Просто чем ближе время расставаться, тем противней я становлюсь.  
— Не улетай… — прошептала Рози.  
Джису ещё сильнее сжала её в своих объятьях.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.  
Джису наконец-то приняли в YG. Всё было, как в сказке. Она ведь столько раз безрезультатно пыталась стать трейни именно в этой компании, так завидовала Дженни и Лисе, которые уже тренировались там, а сейчас компания хочет, чтобы и она стала их частью. От всех этих событий голова шла кругом, но то, что приняли только её, а Рози с её талантом и прекрасным голосом проигнорировали, омрачало всю радость.  
Как выяснилось, год назад Джису помешала Рози записать как раз видео для корейских компаний. Потом они всё-таки сделали это вместе и разослали куда только могли…  
— Знаю… — Рози отодвинулась. — Ты должна заселиться в общежитие как можно скорее, пока они не передумали.  
— Ну спасибо! — скривилась Джису.  
— Кстати… — Рози отошла ещё на один шаг, хитро сверкая глазами. — Как думаешь они нас поселят вместе?  
Джису непонимающе уставилась на неё.  
— В смысле?  
— Меня тоже приняли! — пискнула она. — Прости, что не сказала раньше! Сюрприз затянулся…  
Рози развернулась и стала удирать от неё со всех ног.  
— Приняли? — Джису неверяще смотрела на рыжий вихрь. — А ну стоять! Рози, клянусь, я утоплю тебя в той чёртовой реке! Как ты могла молчать целых две недели?!  
Следующие двадцать минут они носились вокруг недоумевающей Джоанны, которая не понимала причины их воплей. Выпустив весь свой праведный гнев, Джису повалилась на траву и рассмеялась. Счастье вперемешку с облегчением рвалось наружу.  
_Щёлк._  
— Вот такой и должна быть фотография, — хмыкнула довольная Рози. Укладываясь рядом с ней на траву, она любовно провела пальцем по экрану, рассматривая получившийся снимок. — Удивительно.  
— Что именно?  
— Оказывается, колючки тоже цветут.

***

Мы меняемся, но упрямо держимся за привычки. Ты по-прежнему называешь меня нежно: «Мой цветочек», хотя порой я делаю тебе больнее, чем кто-либо другой в этом мире. Ну, а ты всё так же отзываешься на старое прозвище «Колючка», хотя уже давно не слышно едких замечаний из твоих уст, напротив, ты мила до раздражения. Отныне широкие улыбки и заливистый смех твоё новое оружие.

— Просто я счастлива, — шепчешь ты как-то ночью мне на ухо. Я молчу, и ты судорожно сжимаешь мою ладонь, спрашивая, будто испугавшись: — А ты, Рози?

«И я счастлива с тобой» — думаю я, но вместо слов отыскиваю твои губы своими и ласково целую, ловя выдох облегчения.

— А просто сказать было нельзя? — интересуешься ты, пытаясь изобразить недовольство. На деле же лишь ожидаешь новый поцелуй…

Я улыбаюсь, отпуская все свои тревоги. Да, мы меняемся. Под гнётом нашей звездной жизни мы потихоньку шаг за шагом становимся кем-то другим. Но моя любовь неизменна, и ты, Джису, для меня навсегда останешься моей Колючкой.


End file.
